


The Moment We Were All Robbed off

by Rida_LuCho



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Confused Chloe Decker, Confused Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Cute Lucifer, Episode: s02e11 Stewardess Interruptus, F/M, First Kiss, Insecure Lucifer, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rida_LuCho/pseuds/Rida_LuCho
Summary: The almost kiss, but this time Chloe doesn't leave.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	The Moment We Were All Robbed off

**Author's Note:**

> This for @LittleUrchin666 who prompt it really was. But yeah I think we all deserve a rewrite of this scene.

“I, um…” Lucifer unsure what to do or say?

  
“What?”

  
“Well, I got you burgers and fries, but I forgot the ketchup.”

  
“I hate ketchup.”

  
“Foolish condiment.”

  
Still leaning in and loss in each other’s eyes. At the same moment, the elevator door opened. A flight attendant walks in undressing herself. Both Chloe and Lucifer were confused unsure of what to do.

  
“Lucifer.” The stewardess said in a sexy voice. “Hello. This is your flight attendant speaking. Please buckle up.”

  
“Jana?”

  
“I didn’t know you were expecting company.”

  
“I wasn’t. I…” Both getting up letting go of their hand.

  
“Surprise layover in LA. I thought we could rack up some miles. She’s welcome to join if she’s game.”  
“Huh, no I don’t…share.”

  
“Umm, Detective, I think Jana was just leaving? Right?” Giving a look at the flight attendant to get out.

  
“But Lucifer…” Jana tried to protest.

  
“I’m afraid this flight’s grounded.”

Jana turned around and made her way back to the elevator.

  
“I…I really need to put a lock on that elevator.” Looking back at Chloe. Not sure if he just messed up their chance.

  
“Yeah,” Chloe said under her breath.

“Detective, I really didn’t know that Jana was coming over.” Lucifer sounding frustrated. Wasn’t sure if it was the fact their moment was ruined, or he kept messing up.

  
“I know. Um, I should be going back home. Trixie is…” Well, she probably was asleep, and she didn’t want to lie to Lucifer.

  
“Yes, of course, you’re offspring.” Little disappointed they don’t get to continue their moment.

  
“So, um, I will see you tomorrow.” Chloe didn’t want to leave but wasn’t sure what else to do.

  
“Yes, tomorrow then.” Lucifer wanted to stop her. “, Detective, why don’t you stay a little longer? I…I’m sure Maze could look after the urchin for a few more hours.”

Chloe stop looking back at him. She couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes and she didn’t want to. Lucifer had proven himself today, so maybe she should take her mom’s advice and give him a chance.

  
“Uh, Sure, Trixie is probably asleep by now.” Taking a few steps closer to him.

  
“Oh. Would…I…Um…So…” Lucifer rumbling.

  
Chloe unsure why she just what she did next. But he looked adorable confused. Chloe taking a few more steps forward to him. Until their lips were so close. At the same instance, Chloe put her hand on his cheeks bring his head down to meet her lips. The kiss was short and sweet. Neither of them making it deeper.

  
“Detective.” Lucifer looking back at her confused why she kisses him?

  
So, Chloe did it again. This time not breaking apart. There is hand slowly moving around each other bodies. Kissing until breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has fics ideas and want me to write it. Let me know on my Twitter at @69Lucho69 or comment here.


End file.
